This application is based upon, and claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 10-051062 filed Mar. 3, 1998, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a timer apparatus which is arranged so that a power source, a timer unit for outputting time information and a control unit for controlling the timer unit are molded, and a time can be changed, and relates to a computer having such the timer apparatus.
In a system utilizing a computer such as a remittance system and electronic filing document transmission system, since an outputted time occasionally has important meaning, it is desired that the computer is provided with a timer apparatus in which a time is not changed incorrectly.
As a technique for preventing an incorrect change of a time in a timer apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,752 discloses a digital time authentication apparatus in which a whole apparatus is fixed integrally by an epoxy resin and a switch is provided so as to be embedded into the epoxy resin and when the switch is turned on, the apparatus is exploded by a physical destruction activity, or a digital time authentication apparatus which performs signature communication and encryption communication in order to make it difficult to change software from an input terminal.
However, in the digital time authentication apparatus in which the switch is provided so as to be embedded into the epoxy resin, an input terminal can be dug out by X-raying so that the switch is not turned on, and in the digital time authentication apparatus which performs signature communication and encryption communication, a skilled cracker can find signature and cipher key.
The present invention is devised from the view of the above situation, in first through sixth aspects, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost timer apparatus in which it is not necessary to use a physical self-explosion apparatus and to mount a processor for executing complicated processes, and a time is not changed incorrectly.
In the seventh and eleventh aspects, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost timer apparatus which can prevent an incorrect change in time due to operating and exchanging a power source.
In the eighth through tenth aspects, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost timer apparatus which can improve reliability of printed time.
In the twelfth aspect, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer having a low-cost timer apparatus in which a timer is not changed incorrectly without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for executing a complicated process.
The timer apparatus of the present invention basically has a power source, a timer unit for outputting time information to which a time is set via a setting terminal, and a control unit for controlling the timer unit in which a program is written from the outside via a write terminal, and they are molded integrally.
In the timer apparatus according to the first aspect, after a program for permitting set of a time in the timer unit is written to the control unit via the write terminal, the write terminal is disconnected, the power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally.
In the timer apparatus of the first aspect, after a time is once set via the setting terminal, the control unit prohibits set of a time according to the program, but since the write terminal for changing the program has been disconnected, it is impossible to change the program. As a result, a low-cost timer apparatus in which a time is not changed incorrectly can be realized without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for performing a complicated processor.
The timer apparatus according to the second aspect is arranged so that the control unit includes a portion formed as a temperature fuse of the write terminal and heating means in the vicinity of the temperature fuse, and after the program for permitting set of a time in the timer unit only once is written to the control unit via the write terminal, the temperature fuse is fused by the heating means, and the power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally.
In the timer apparatus of the second aspect, after a time is once set via the setting terminal, the control unit prohibits set of a time according to the program, but since the write terminal for changing the program has been fused, it is impossible to change the program. As a result, a low-cost timer apparatus in which a time is not change incorrectly can be realized without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for performing a complicated process.
The timer apparatus according to the third aspect is arranged so that after a program for permitting set of a time in the timer unit only once is written to the control unit via a write terminal, the write terminal is disconnected and after a time is set via a setting terminal, the setting terminal is disconnected, and a power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally.
In the timer apparatus of the third aspect, after the program is written from the outside to the control unit via the write terminal, the write terminal is disconnected. Then, after a time is set via the setting terminal, the setting terminal is disconnected, and the power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally. In this state, since the setting terminal for changing a time has been disconnected, the time cannot be changed. As a result, a low-cost timer apparatus in which a time is not changed incorrectly can be realized without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for performing a complicated process.
The timer apparatus according to the fourth aspect has a portion formed as a temperature fuse of the write terminal inside the control unit, first heating means in the vicinity of the temperature fuse, a portion formed as a temperature fuse of the setting terminal inside the timer unit and second heating means in the vicinity of the temperature fuse. After a program for permitting set of a time in the timer unit only once is written to the control unit via the write terminal, the temperature fuse of the write terminal is fused by the first heating means, and after a time is set via the setting terminal, the temperature fuse of the setting terminal is fused, and the power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally.
In the timer apparatus of the fourth aspect, after the program is written from the outside to the control unit via the write terminal, the portion formed as the temperature fuse of the write terminal is fused by the first heating means. Moreover, after a time is set via the setting terminal, the portion formed as the temperature fuse of the setting terminal is fused. Thereafter, the power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally. In this state, the program cannot be changed and a time cannot be changed. As a result, a low-cost timer apparatus in which a time is not changed incorrectly can be realized without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for performing a complicated process.
The timer apparatus according to the fifth aspect has a portion formed as a temperature fuse of the write terminal inside the control unit and heating means in the vicinity of the temperature fuse, and a power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally. A program for permitting set of a time in the timer unit only once is written to the control unit via the write terminal.
In the timer apparatus of the fifth aspect, when after the program, which includes means for prohibiting set of a time and to which a time is once set via the setting terminal, is written from the outside to the control unit via the write terminal, the temperature fuse is fused by the heating means, the write terminal for changing the program is fused, so the program cannot be changed. As a result, a low-cost timer apparatus in which a time is not changed incorrectly can be realized without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for performing a complicated process.
The timer apparatus according to the sixth aspect has a portion formed as a temperature fuse of a write terminal inside the control unit and first heating means in the vicinity of the temperature fuse and has a portion formed as a temperature fuse of a setting terminal inside the timer unit and second heating means in the vicinity of the temperature fuse, and a power source, timer unit and control unit are molded integrally.
In the timer apparatus of the sixth aspect, after a program is written from the outside to the control unit via the write terminal, the portion formed as the temperature fuse of the write terminal is fused by the first heating means, and after a time is set via the setting terminal, the portion formed as the temperature fuse of the setting terminal is fused. As a result, the program cannot be changed. Moreover, since the setting terminal for changing a time is fused in its inner portion, the time cannot be changed. As a result, a low-cost timer apparatus in which a time is not changed incorrectly can be realized without using a physical self-explosion apparatus and without mounting a processor for performing a complicated process.
The timer apparatus according to the seventh aspect is provided to the first through sixth aspects with predicting means for predicting a prediction term of validity based on the power source at the time of starting or setting a time, calculating means for calculating a residual term of the prediction term of validity predicted by the predicting means, and means for outputting the residual term calculated by the calculating means.
In the timer apparatus of the seventh aspect, since the residual term of validity of the power source is detected easily, in the case the power source and the main body of the timer apparatus are molded integrally, the timer apparatus can be exchanged for a new one securely. Therefore, incorrect change in a time due to operating and exchanging of the power source can be prevented.
The timer apparatus according to the eighth aspect further has judging means for judging as to whether or not a password inputted from the outside is correct, and in the case where the judging means judges that the password is correct, the time information is outputted from the timer unit.
In the timer apparatus of the eighth aspect, only in the case where the password inputted from the outside is correct, the time information is outputted. Therefore, the time information includes ID of the timer apparatus so as to be outputted, and the time as well as the ID are printed. As a result, reliability of the printed time can be improved.
The timer apparatus according to the ninth aspect further has means for generating a password according to an instruction from the outside, means for outputting the generated password, and judging means for when a password is inputted from the outside, judging as to whether or not the inputted password coincides with the formerly outputted password. When both the passwords coincide with each other, the time information is outputted from the timer unit.
In the timer apparatus of the ninth aspect, in the case where the password, which is generated and outputted by the timer apparatus, coincides with a password inputted from the outside, the time information is outputted from the timer unit. As a result, since it is not necessary to fix a password, a password is not copied. Therefore, the time information in which ID of the timer apparatus is included is outputted, and the time as well as the ID are printed. As a result, reliability of the printed time can be improved.
The timer apparatus according to the tenth aspect further has encrypting means for encrypting the time information outputted from the timer unit so as to output it.
In the timer apparatus of the tenth aspect, since the time information outputted from the timer unit is encrypted to be outputted, the timer information includes ID of the timer apparatus to be outputted, and the time as well as the ID are printed. As a result, reliability of the printed time is improved.
The timer apparatus according to the eleventh aspect further has voltage detecting means for detecting a voltage of the power source, comparing means for comparing a value of the voltage detected by the voltage detecting means with a predetermined value, and means for when the value of the voltage is smaller than the predetermined value as a result of the comparison, warning that the term of validity is short.
In the timer apparatus of the seventh aspect, since the residual term of validity of the power source is detected easily, in the case where the power source and the main body of the timer apparatus are molded integrally, the timer apparatus can be exchanged for a new one securely. For this reason, incorrect change in a time due to operating and exchanging of the power source can be prevented.
In the timer apparatus of the eleventh aspect, in the case where the value of the voltage of the power source is smaller than the predetermined value, a warning is given the term of validity of the power source is short. For this reason, in the case where the power source and the main body of the timer apparatus are molded integrally, the timer apparatus can be exchanged for a new one securely. Therefore, incorrect change in a time due to operating and exchanging of the power source can be prevented.
The computer of the present invention has one of the timer apparatuses according to the respective aspects.
In the computer, an outputted time cannot be changed incorrectly.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.